improvfandomcom-20200215-history
Philly Improv Theater (PHIT)
(pronounced "fit") is the Philadelphia longform improv and sketch comedy theater. PHIT currently has education programs for improv and sketch, and hosts one week of shows each month at The Shubin Theatre in the South Street area of Philadelphia. PHIT is the only longform improvisation theater in the Metro Philadelphia area. Founded as a nonprofit in 2005, PHIT embraces the art of improvisation as an end rather than a means - creating and producing improv, sketch, and alternate comedy shows in the tradition of theaters like Chicago's Second City and New York's Upright Citizens Brigade. To further this philosophy, PHIT offers it's own take on the theories and concepts behind good improvisation in a full curriculum of classes for performers of all skill levels taught by local talent and through master classes with distinguished performers and teachers from all over the world (including Impro author Keith Johnstone, Joe Bill and Mark Sutton of The Second City, and former SNL writer Ali Farahnakian). In addition to performing as part of PHIT's weeklong residency at The Shubin Theatre each month, local improv troupes produced and presented by PHIT have toured extensively on the East Coast and performed in festivals throughout North America. The theater has been the at center of Philadelphia's burgeoning improv scene because it was the first place in Philadelphia to offer a sequence of longform improv classes that helped develop talent and increase the community of performers in the city. It used the funds from classes to pay instructors, which gave members of the community an incentive to focus more of their time on improv (and allowed them to invest in their own groups). PHIT was then able to use the money from classes to book actual theater space in the city, allowing improv shows in the city to move out of bars. The combination of continuous improv training and increased improv performance opportunities and crowds have been keys to the success of improv in Philadelphia during the past several years. History Philly Improv Theater was founded in October 2005 by Executive Director Greg Maughan, working with Bobbi Block, Matt Holmes, and Alexis Simpson to initially create an improv education program for Philadelphia. PHIT was officially announced to the wider community at the First Annual Philadelphia Improv Festival on November 4, 2005. A website was launched in December of that year. The first classes and workshops at PHIT were offered in January 2006. The theater has continuously offered small classes with the top improv teachers in the city since that time. In addition to it's core-courses, taught in the emerging "Philly-style" of improv, PHIT began offering workshops with locally and nationally recognized teachers in 2006 as well - with visits from instructors at New York’s Upright Citizens Brigade Theater. From March 2006-January 2008, PHIT presented a monthly improv comedy show at Fergie's Pub in Center City Philadelphia called Improv Sunday. The show was headlined by Industrial and generally featured local groups - although it did host New York groups, like Tybrus on occasion. Since 2007 the theater has also had a full-week run of shows at The Shubin Theatre every month, in addition to producing additional shows at venues throughout the city of Philadelphia. During the 2008 Philly Fringe Festival, PHIT produced or presented 20 different short-run shows at both The Shubin Theatre and the larger Adrienne Theatre Mainstage - featuring improv groups, sketch groups, and one full-length musical comedy that received positive reviews in major Philadelphia news outlets. Also in 2008, PHIT appointed its first paid-staff member: Artistic Director Alexis Simpson. Performers Because it grew out of a pre-existing independent scene, PHIT initially presented existing improv groups and created opportunities for new groups to try out with more experienced performers headlining their shows. After initially being a venue for only improv groups, PHIT expanded to include sketch comedy in October 2007 with a staging of Meg & Rob's Reviving the Lecture Circuit. The theater now hosts improv groups, sketch groups, a live late-night talk show, a variety show, and a standup showcase each month (with an occasional movie screening thrown in). In April 2008 PHIT held auditions for its three original house teams, who officially premiered in October 2008. In addition to house teams, the theater also continues to support a variety of independent groups, hosted shows, and guest performances by out-of-towners. PHIT Resident Groups ("House Teams") PHIT's House Team model is unusual - especially compared with New York Theaters - because it requires no contribution on the part of house team members or directors. The theater pays for rehearsal space, directors, out-of-town coaching, all press/promotional materials, publicity/production photography, video of shows, festival submission/performer fees, as well as travel/lodging for out of town shows. As of December 2008, PHIT had 4 house teams (although The Moops is truthfully more of a "super group" made up of top Philly improvisers and does not maintain a regular rehearsal schedule). *Activity Book (director Rick Horner) *Fletcher (director Scott Sheppard) * The Scramble (director Greg Maughan) *The Moops (director Alexis Simpson PHIT Affiliated Groups Will be announced December 2, 2008. Regular Hosted Shows *Bedtime Stories - variety show *CAGEMATCH Philly *The Comic vs. Audience Comedy Show - standup *Why Am I Not Famous ?!? - live late-night talk show Regular Independent Performing Groups *BWP *Industrial *Illegal Refill *Makeout Clinic *Meg & Rob *Rare Bird Show *The Sixth Borough *Traffic Jelly Out-of-Town Guests *Al Gore Memorial High School (August 2007) *The Baldwins (June 2008) *BASSPROV (December 2007) *The Dave Hill Explosion (October 2008) *Dr. Fantastic (July 2008) *HARSH (February 2007) *I Eat Pandas (July 2007) *Mister Licorice (September 2008, January 2009) *RAGNAROCK (October 2008) *Self Image (August 2008) *SidViscous (January 2008) *Tybrus (4 visits) Staff and Key Volunteers PHIT currently has two full-time staff members. In addition the theater is supported by a wide-array of volunteers, who do everything from running tech at shows to producing a bi-weekly newsletter, to flyering. Staff *Greg Maughan, Executive Director (2005-present) *Alexis Simpson, Artistic Director (2008-present) The position of Education Director, formerly held by Alexis Simpson, is currently vacant. There are no plans to fill the position at this time. Key Volunteers *Rob Baniewicz, PHIT News Editor *Mark Dames, Box Office Manager *Meg Favreau, PHIT News Editor *Rick Horner, House Team Director *Scott Sheppard, House Team Director *Alli Soowal, Class Registration Coordinator Venue(s) Philly Improv Theater does not have it's own permanent space. Instead they maintain an office in the home of the Executive Director, and have a long-term booking to produce shows at The Shubin Theatre one week each month. As a result The Shubin Theatre functions as the de facto home of PHIT. In addition, the theater has produced shows at a variety of other notable venues - including The Adrienne Theatre, and Fergie's Pub. Contact Information The best way to contact the theater is via email, but we also maintain a phone, fax, and website. General email: contact@phillyimprovtheater.com General phone: (267) 233-1556 General fax: (267) 273-1420 Website: http://www.phillyimprovtheater.com Office Mailing Address: Philly Improv Theater, c/o Greg Maughan, 4203 Pine Street, Philadelphia, PA 19104-4010 Theater Address: Philly Improv Theater @ The Shubin Theatre, 407 Bainbridge Street, Philadelphia, PA 19147 External Links http://www.phillyimprovtheater.com Category: TheatresCategory: Philadelphia